Johnny McFarley
Johnny McFarley is a highly-mentally disturbed 12-year-old newspaper hawker and the eponymous main antagonist of the 1994 horror film, The Paperboy. He was portrayed by Marc Marut. Biography Johnny was a seemingly bright, but troubled local paperboy in Massachusetts with hidden psychopathic tendencies who was abused as a child for his willful and defiant behavior by his religious Christian mother who was completely afraid of her since the first pregnancy nearly killed her, while his father was busy with work all day and was described as "no help". It was until he finally killed her for good by pushing her down the stairs in the cellar at their house. But all he needed was a motherly figure to love and appreciate. One day, Johnny McFarley later arrive at elderly Mrs. Thorpe's home and quietly sneaks up behind her while she was home at watching home videos of her daughter Mrs. Melissa Thorpe and her granddaughter Cammie who too both excited to see her next month in Boston, Massachusetts, as she was. He then smothers the old woman with a plastic bag, suffocating her. Meanwhile in Boston, Massachusetts, Melissa Thorpe was in the middle making concluding remarks to her seventh grade English class. When Melissa returns home, she receives a phone call from her friend, Diana, who tells her that her mother has died. Melissa and her daughter, Cammie, travel back to Melissa's hometown for her mother's funeral. Once Melissa and Cammie arrive at the late Mrs. Thorpe's home, they are greeted by an enthusiastic Johnny who kindly offers to take their luggage inside. Johnny asks permission to join them at the funeral. During the limousine ride to the funeral, Johnny reveals that his mother is dead and that his father, a sales representative, is rarely around because of the nature of his job. After the funeral, Johnny sneaks into the Thorpe house and places a baby monitor in the vent so he can eavesdrop. Later, Melissa invites Johnny to a barbecue that she and Cammie are having in which Johnny accepts under the condition that he is allowed to cook. Johnny takes video of the BBQ while he waits for Melissa, only to discover that she is going on a date with her boyfriend, Brian. When Brenda, a local teenage girl who was disgusted towards the "creepy" Johnny for a long time, arrives to babysit Cammie, Johnny reacts violently by smashing a barbecue plate and then retreats to his home. Later that night, Johnny walks back to Melissa's house with a letter of apology only to stumble upon Brenda making out with her boyfriend. Brenda catches him and, the next morning, tells Melissa that Johnny has been spying on her. Johnny seeks revenge by tampering with the antenna that Brenda uses to sneak into her bedroom window. Successful in his scheme, Brenda falls and injures herself. Johnny later explains casually to Melissa that Brenda is now paraplegic. When Johnny takes Cammie along to collect money from his paper route, he tells her that one of his customers, Mrs. Rosemont, who went to the same Bible study alongside Johnny's mother is a so-called witch. When Johnny walks away from Cammie to retrieve his money from the mailbox at her house, Mrs. Rosemont warns Cammie that Johnny has the "Mark of Cain" ("Curse of Cain" according to Biblical traditions) and that she should stay away from him. Later, Cammie tells her mother what was revealed to her when she was with Johnny collecting money. Concerned, Melissa confronts Mrs. Rosemont. Johnny sneaks into Melissa's house in order to make an apple pie. Melissa is not pleased about this. Later that night, Johnny, along with his father, apologizes for his actions. Melissa tells Johnny that he cannot come to the house unless he is invited. She then tells his father that he should spend more time with him. Johnny's father gives his son a set of golf clubs as an apology for not being there for him, and tells Johnny that they will be spending much more time together in California because of a recent promotion. Fearing that he will not see what he considers to be "his family" again, Johnny kills his own father with a fold-out putter. Soon, Melissa goes to Mrs. Rosemont where it is explained that Johnny was emotionally and physically abused by his mother who went by the Word of God her entire life and tried to raise her son with discipline in spite of his incorrigible attitude and constant resistance, and that he murdered her. When Johnny finds out about their conversation (owing to his eavesdropping device), Johnny grows angry and rides his bike to Mrs. Rosemont's house. He snatches her inhaler and leads her to believe that he killed her precious pet dog Peaches - he actually smashed ketchup bottles while Peaches himself was in a different room completely fine and eating hot dogs. Mrs. Rosemont then has a fatal heart attack. Johnny then goes to Brian's workplace, knocks him out, and sets it on fire. Brian manages to regain consciousness fast enough to escape. Johnny then calls Melissa and tells her to come to his house. Melissa denies Johnny's request until she hears Cammie calling her name. Johnny's true intentions are finally unveiled when he reveals that he killed Melissa's mother to lure them to the house in hopes of starting a new family. Melissa frantically searches Johnny's house wherever she hears Cammie's voice only to find that the sound has been coming from Johnny's home movie and the baby monitor in the basement. As Melissa incessantly refuses to be Johnny's mother, an angry Johnny then tries to bury Melissa in a hole created for his father, only to have her escape through the window. Armed with a pickaxe, Johnny pursues Melissa, who is carrying Cammie as she is running. Melissa soon wears out and tells Cammie to run. Johnny and Melissa struggle with the pickaxe until the police arrive. Johnny tries to use this to his advantage, frantically lying, saying Melissa is crazy and tried to kill him. Johnny then sees Brian step out of the squad car, saying that it is over. The cops take a hysterical Johnny away as he is begging for Melissa to tell them he is extremely unimpeachable and innocent. He was never seen nor heard from again. Category:Teenagers Category:Psychopath Category:Stalkers Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Liars Category:Serial Killers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned